Victoria the clan loner
Summary When Victoria joins to the clan as a second co-leader as Damien, Adeline and Clara must bring her back to the three girls Plot Cain the clan leader along with and Damien the co-leader, command the vampire to go blood hunting tonight, But until then Adeline, Clara and Victoria walk up to the clan. Damien said "What are you girls doing here??". They explain their here for the blood hunt, Adeline can tell that the clan has been around since the last episode of season 2 and season 1 episode 2, Victoria agrees with Adeline and Clara. Cain said "Say, Victoria you agree to all this?". Victoria corrects Cain that she does, Cain wants to sure Victoria the second Co-leader like Damien. Damien got shocked. Victoria would like to be a second co-leader, Until Clara stops her and said "Victoria! Why would you clearly join Cain's clan?!". Victoria scares Clara with Black vampire eyes (with her gold and red eye colors and fangs) which made Clara pass-out. Adeline points out what she done too Clara, Victoria didn't care and said "So?". Damien finishes Victoria's lines that she turned on Adeline and Clara, and yet Victoria agrees with Damien for once. Cain said that Victoria and Damien has it the Victoria turned on her and Clara. Adeline and Clara decided too leave the clan without Victoria and thinks that Victoria anymore anyway, Cain now allows the whole clan and Victoria to go blood hunting. In the school, Adeline and Clara was thinking a plan how to get Victoria back to the three girls, Clara said that she and Adeline will fake there's a human that wanted Victoria and get her back to them. Adeline agrees with her plan and went out. Later with Damien and Victoria was walking to the swamp waiting for Cain, Cain saids 'Thanks for meeting me here". Cain wants Victoria for search right while he and Damien search left, Damien wishes Victoria good luck. Clara and Adeline was sneaking behind Victoria, and the Adeline said "Victoria! A human is wanting to meet you!". Victoria saids "Really?". Clara said "Yea, go see". Victoria runs toward the other side and realize there is no human there, then she said "What the hell?! where is the human?!" Clara said that it was a prank and hits her to the ground, Adeline holds her off. Clara started to hypnosis Victoria to remember who has really is with. Victoria turns back to normal, Clara and Adeline were relieved that Victoria is back.Victoria wants to apologize of the way she was lately, Clara said while laughing "I'ts ok! you was a bit cruel!". Victoria got angry if Clara saids that again she'll slap her mouth. Then Victoria went to Cain and Damien telling that she's not apart of the clan anymore and really is the leader of the three girls but she ask that she'll come the clan alone on Tuesdays without the girls knowing it, Cain and Damien agrees. Trivia * This is first episode went Victoria joins the different side * The only main character who didn't appear is Cheddar, Florence and Thomas * This the first and only episode with vampires only * When Victoria scared Clara, Her eyes became black filled with here gold and red eye color until Clara hypnosis her * This reveals that Cain has a flying katana * This is episode, Damien and Victoria got along together and stop fighting Full episode